South Park's Persona Story
by kyelmarsh
Summary: This story is a re-make of a different story on this sight, I have been given the right by the author of the original story known as Persona park to do this a as the writer Alice Marsh will no longer be writing. If you have watched Persona 4 or played any of the games and if you have watched south park then you should know all the genres this will have and know I cant put them all.
1. The longest day of my life

Persona Park,

Ok first off I wanted to say that I do not own the Persona serise or the south park serise they both belong to other people that are not me, This story was not even originaly mine, My freind who you might know as Alice Marsh has told me she is no longer going to writeing anything she she left her storys to me, this includes the Harry Potter story Everything happens with or without you're wanting. She gave me the descriptions of the storys plot and told me to get to work I gladly acsepted I have gotten kind bored with my old work so hopefully this will spark a flame :) I hope you all like this the first three chapters will all be mergerd into one chapter and will prety much be the same as the one's she made but with a few changes, Without any further procrastination lets start this show :)

ps: Sorry for sometimes going form makeing it seem like everything is happening now and everything has already happend in his speech and thinking it's just I have been writing this for a few days and I am tired and I have had to re-write parts of this so there no where near as good as they were orignaly [DEATH TO HP FOR MAKEING F**KED UP EQUIPTMENT] so ya.

day, 1

The longest day of my life.

"Where am I?" ... "What's going on?" ... "Is anybody there?" I look around but there is nothing everything around me is white. if there are any walls or a ceiling I can not see them I can't even tell if there is a floor. Suddenly as I look forward there is a boy no older then 10 dressed to in all white if his skin were any more pale he to would blend in with the beackground.

"Welcome. To the 13th hour"

I opend my eyes and saw the road rolling by, I was in a car heading to my new home. I looked around to the woman driveing in full honesty she was a pretty big lady and her haircut was a bit strange but I did not really mind. This lady would be my new mother at least for the next year untill I turn 18 after that I can either choose to stay and live with her or go ahead with my plan of moveing to Sweeden and getting as far away from this land mass as possable.

I have been liveing in an orfanige for the last 12 years, nobody ever wanted to adopt me for some reason untill this woman, My parents were killed one night I was only five years old then but I still knew what was going on. A man had broken in to our house I ran into a little space under the stairs were I could not be seen. My mom and dad heard the man as he walked around the house they tryed to stop him but the man had a gun and shot them both. My father jumped infrount of my mother but it did not help both of them died that night, and on that same night ... I killed a man as he was leaveing the house I grabbed out largest knife and ran to him and stabed it in to his lowerback flatly, cuting the spinal courd.

Come to think of it maybe thats why nobody would adopt me tell now, everybody would just hear that I had killed a man without hearing my story, only this woman had listenend to me even after her husbend had left. she told me she already had two kids and one of them was adopted as well I think she said his name was Ike. I looked out the front window and saw a sign on the side of the road.

"Well here we are welcom to South Park" the woman said, I looked to her again and after a second or two remberd her name, it must have slipped my mind while I slept. Sheila Broslovsky wife of Gerald Broslovsky and birth mother to Kyle Broslovsky adopted mother to Ike Broslovsky and now me.

"There is not really much to do in this twon but I'm sure you will make alot of freinds and you can all hang out or something" I looked out the window again to get a good view of the town and it's people. The first people who took my notiece were four kids behind a general store all of them wearing black and smokeing, one of them flipped me off as we drove by, the next were a two blond boys sitting on a park bench and talking one of them was wearing a pink hello kitty top and im not sure what the other was wearing but he looked french ... or maybe british.

As we turned it would be impossable not to see what really cought my eye. A huge clock tower that im not sure how I did not see it untill we turned it had to be at least 30 storys high or more. I rememberd that Sheila had said something about it on the drive but I was driffting between sleep and reality at the time when she did. I looked to the top of the tower and then down it and at it's base was a boy who could not be any older then 10 ... dressed all in white. He looked familier but for the life of me I could not rember where I had seen him.

Everthing about him was white his skin, his clothes, even his eyes looked white but I guess they are just a realy light blue. I stared at him from the window as we drove, and he stared right back, he moved his lips but naturly i could not hear anything he was saying.

"Well here we are, home sweet home" said Sheila and I just relized that the clock tower was now quite a disstence from us and that we had stopped in a drive way. The house looked to be about normal as we walked up to it just desiding to leave my things in the trunk for now, I did not have much.

"well here we are, now then a few basic things you should know, first off bed time. it's 9:00 on weekdays and 10:00 on the weekends alright second no latenight snakeing and no vidiogames or tv past 10:00 unless it's a weekend or you have a freind over. Fianly there is to be no fighting in this house understand no fighting what so-"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I hear yelled from inside the house. Sheila opens the door and I see two boys one taller boy who was probly around my age with long red hair that curred alot at the bottom and a younger kid who looked about 10 or so with messy black hair.

I looked at the boys and took in there movements The taller one Kyle was rubbing his eye and the smaller one Ike was rubbing his arm, What happend here?

"What happend here!?" Said Sheila almost reading my mind in max tempo. The boys glared at each other and the younger of the two spoke first.

"I just wanted to hang out with Kyle and Stan but they would not let me" Ike said, Kyle scoffed.

"Ya and after I told him to go away he threw an eraser at my eye" said Kyle moveing his hand from his eye showing that it was all red and puffy, looking closer the other one was kinda puffy as well but not as much.

"Well then you punched me in the arm" Said Ike pulling up his shirt sleve revaling a rather large red mark, damn He could hit hard, and the kid can take a hit. I taught to myself looking at them, out of the corrner of my eye I saw shelia role up her sleves to elbow length.

"Yep thats about enufe of that" She said grabbing them both by the ear and dragging them over to the couch, I followed her and watched from the doorway. "Now enufe of this fighting, Kyle Ike is you're little brother show him some kindness and don't just shove him away, and Ike you're brother has a freind over and they might sometimes need some ... space alright. Now both of you straigten up after all we have a new member to the family now" She said then pointed over at me.

Near instently Kyle scouled.

"Oh just what I need, another one" He said before walking off, his mom called after him but he just kept walking then after a minuet she sent Ike off to his room.

"Sorry you had to see that, now like I said no fighting and well I guess all that's left is to choose which demon you would rather share a room with" said Sheila gesturing to the stairs. I ponderd this for a while staying with Kyle would certanly get interesting and I wanted to find out why he would need "space" or I could let it go and room with the younger kid after all we oth are adopted and he seems lonely.

"I think I will stay with Kyle." I say as I head to the staircase leading up to the rooms. from below me I head her say he's the last door on the right. I nod and make my way there before entering the room I press my ear to the door and see if I can hear anything, Ike said something about somebody named Stan being here as well.

There voices were hushed but I know I heard something so I pressed a bit harder.

"...another victom...girl again...red hair...young"

"stop him...can't...fast...strong...diffrent"

At this point I took my ear off the door. What or who were they talking about I desided maybe I should try and find Ike's room maybe I can hang with him for a bit while I get my head on right and think. It was pretty easy to find Ike's room, it was the first door on the left, I decided to once again listen in before going in. Ike's voice was easyer to hear.

"Why not? I heard my mom telling him where Kyle's room was ... why would he come here? ... fine then but please don't leave ... thank you" It sounded like he was talking to somebody but who? and was he talking about me. I desided maybe i twould be best to just head to Kyle's after all. so I made my way there and hesitated at the door again and agenst my better judjment listend in again luckly they were a bit louder this time so it was easyer to hear.

"Would you stop trying to put that thing in there it keeps ripping it"

"Come one Kyle it's going to be nessesary"

"bull shit nessesary I got this"

"That's to long it will take to long to swing"

Ok at this point I was confused but I opend the door anyway. There in the room were Kyle and who I belived to be Stan, He was huge he was atleast a head taller then Kyle and he was as tall as me and his arm's mussles almost rippled with strength, his eyes were Blue, blue as the sea or the sky so was his hat and gloves, I looked over to Kyle to see his was also wearing Gloves and a kind of hat that somehow he had stuffed his hair in to both green.

Kyle was holding a broom in his hands and a bag filled with a few things I could not make out and Stan was holding a knife and a bag with a few holes in it. I looked at them both with my jaw drooped and before I could react Kyle's window was pulled open and Stan had jumped out, Kyle glared at me and soon fallowed more then likely caught by stan.

I remberd what I head heard from them last time, were they going to go kill someone? I walked to the windnow and saw them running to away from the house but had no idea where they were going. Before I went completly back inside I saw somebody dressed in black runnig the oposite way and a quick glimps of a mess of black hair being pulled in to Ike's window.

Back inside I looked around the room and saw a cut out piece of news paper.

serial killer stricks again.

Just last night a copple found the body of a little red haired girl in tree at the park after exsamining the body the police say that it is indeed just like the last two killed, The body was scared and cut up from multiple slashes which apper to have come from a reather large knife. Why the killer is only targeting young red-headed girls is still unknown however we do now have a picture of the killer. the picture might be hard to make out but we can defently tell he is wearing some kind of hood and appers to be the hight of a teenager. We would have asked the man who took the picture to give us more detail on the matter but he was nowhere to be found. We advise that all civilians stay indoors wethere redheaded or not and keep all doors locked.

I quickly knoticed that the picture it talked about had been cut out of the paper, I assum, it was done by Kyle or Stan and now I know what they were doing, or at least I had a guess, Either they were the killer who was going around and killing the red-heads ... or they were going to try and stop the killer. Either why I had to stop them.

I looked around the room again and saw pair of white gloves and desided to take them. I looked down out the window and judjed the disstence of fall and then thaught about how far away Kyle and Stan could already be. I took a deap breath and jumped out the window when my feet hit the ground I rolled forward and flipped on to my feet and without missing a beat I started sprinting in the derection Kyle and Stan went, I put new meaning in the term hit the ground running.

I ran for at least four hours before really finding any clue of where they could have gone, night had fallen, and they I saw them. they were leaning agenst the side of a building I slowly moved towards them but beofre I could get to close something else caught my eye.

I saw blond hair, golden blond hair, but I could not make out the face on the being it belong to, the body looked to be that of a teenaged boy and he was wearing a parka. Was this the killer? My question was soon answerd when I looked around the area and saw a strugaling figure it was smaller and in the light of a street lamp I saw it had bright red hair. So that boy was the killer. Stan and Kyle were trying to stop him.

I looked closer at the boy to try and make out more about him and without thinking found myself moveing closer and closer to him. Before I even relised how far I had moved I felt a strong hand grasp my sholder and pull me backwords.

"What do you think yo're doing idiot" Stan agraly whisperd at me, Kyle just shot glances inbetween Glareing at me and starteing out to the young in the parka who was just walking back and forth talking and occasinaly laughing.

"I'm trying to get a better look at the freek" I barly got the words out of my mouth before I felt a sharp pain shoot acrost my face, I looked over to see Kyle with his hand out streched, I was about to ask him what that was about before I certen fire in his eyes stoped me.

"Don't you ever call him a freek, you don't even know him. ... Come on Stan we need to find out how to stop him" Stan looked from Kyle to me and back again before letting me go and walking over to Kyle.

Kyle Glared at me one last time before walking off to the left probly to see if they could get a better angle at him or something. I stayed where I was and just stared at the spot they had left from. Were they really going to try and stop him? there insane.

I decided that they could probly handle it and was about to start on my way back to the house before I saw something. The boy in the parka had just picked something off the ground I looked closer and as it gleemend off the street lights I could make it out to be a kitchn knife, however not as big as Stans.

I was not thinking at all but I ran at him I was only 10 feet from him when he must have heard me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle and Stan running in to the area and that disstracted the parka boy as well so when he finaly looked over to me all he saw were my knuckles.

I don't know how I had hit him so hard but he went flying, He hit the ground at a roll and was knocked into a street lamp which started to flicker. I figured he must have been knocked out but I saw only to soon that was not the case. He just got up and dusted himself off like my punch had been nothing. He looked over to us and ... Smiled? Why was he smileing this guy really is a freek.

"Well well well if it isent Stan and Kyle, oh and you, you're a new face around here what's you're name ... actuly I don't care." He started walking up to me and I raised my fists however he just threw his knife in the ground and held out a hand. "The name's Kenneth however everybody around here calls me Kenny" Ya this guy was really starting to freek me out. I had just sent him flying with a single punch after he was about to cut up a little girl, who I saw Kyle had untied and told to run away, and now he was offering me his hand and telling me his name as if we had stoped to have drinks together.

"What? dident anybody ever teach you any manners? Oh well looks like you let my pray escape so there's no reason for me to stay here." The boy named Kenny went to pick up his knife and walk away, I was so stunned I could not move. However Stan had no problem and ran to tackle him to the ground.

With Kenny held down by Stan Kyle went up to him and I decided I should follow. Stan picked Kenny up in a headlock and turned him to face Kyle.

"Why? Why Kenny? How could you do this? What could you possably have been thinking!?" Kyle said and then he took the broom he was holding and rammend the und of it in to Kenny' gut.

After he stoped caughing Kenny started laughing.

"You really wanna know? Alright I don't mind repeating myself but next time why don't you come for the first show" Kenny said slightly jesturing his head to the three where the girl had bee tied up. "So since you missed the introduction and since I'm kinda limmited in air I will keep this simple." Kenny licked his lips and stared right in to Kyle's eyes.

"You asked why, well I guess I should answer with why not? I have to power to do it so shy should I not do it? How could I do it? it's actuly really easy the young ones are so small and week very easy to over power. What was I thinking? ... I was thinking about her." Up tell the end I could tell Stan was tempted to break Kenny's neck but his grip lossesnd slightly at his last words. ... And that was all he needed.

Kenny used his right leg to sweep under Stan's legs and they both fell. Before they hit the ground Kenny turned himself around in Stan's arms and rammend his knee in to Stan's groin. No out of Stan's hold Kenny picked up Stan's knife and compared it to his own.

"You'res is alot better then mine I think I will keep it. Now then yes I was thinking of her, what age would she be by now? fouteen? thirteen? it dosent matter ... she's dead. My sister is dead. And it's all my fault" I expected him to be shakeing and crying afte reviling something so tragic but as I saw his body vibrate I relised it was with laughter.

"She's dead. I was suposed to protectet her. I swore I would protect her. But I did nothing. There we were walking home from school and suddenly we were grabbed from behind. I can't remember who it was that grabbed us only that they were from out of town. They took turns beating us, I could smell the alcohal in there breath, I tryed to fight back but there were to many of them. Then one of them pulled out a knife, I was scared but I was going to protect my sister I ripped myself from one of the mans arms and I ran infrount of her just as they were about to stan her. I felt the blade enter my gut but the pain was nothing I was not used to however either way I fell and was kicked into a corner. I saw it all they even held her down infrount of me as they did it."

As he kept talking more and more questions rose in my head. Who was his sister, what exsactly happend to her, how had this kid felt so much pain before, and how was he alive now? I was waiting for him to continue but he dident he just sttod there smileing.

"So I guess all I can say to justife this is. Why should they live when she had to die? I don't rember anything after all of that untill I woke up in my house, I went to her room she wasent there, I cheeked the whole house she wasent there. Finaly I went in to the bathroom and found my self throwing up in the sink I looked up, and in the mirrior I saw myself. I couldent take it there I was just standing there looking in a mirrior while my parents were probly at her funaral or maybe just at the school trying to see where she was. I stared in to that mirrior and I asked 'Why did this happen?' I was just stareing in to the mirrior ... and then the strangst thing happend" Once again Kenny was smileing I looked over to see Kyle helping Stan on to his feet but at the same time I knew he was listening just as adamently as I was.

"I saw something, my face shifter and if I may say so my self I looked even better. My eyes were gleeming a brilent red my teeth sharpend to points and my hair shined even brigther then ever. I figured I was just seeing things so I rubbed my eyes but when I looked into the mirrior not only was the more handsome reflection still there but it's arm was comeing out of the mirrior. It grabbed me around the neck and started to pull me in to the mirrior, being as week as I was I had not chance and was pulled in, While I was pulled in to the mirrior the reflection came out and well. Now I here I stand before you." ... ... ... I have heard manystrange things in my life but this takes the cake.

Out of all the questions I had only one came out of my mouth.

"If You were pulled in to the mirrior then how are you standing here now?" Kenny looked right at me and walked closer untill were were just barley more then arm's length apart.

"I just told you here I stand, I came out of the mirrior and I had pulled my self in. me and the Kenny you all know and love ... are one and the same. I am Kenny or at least his reflection. Now I think I have wasted enufe time talking so normaly I would take my leave but I don't think you will let that happen so..." I have to say being stabbed dose not actuly feel that bad at first it was kinda like being punched, it was not untill he turned the blade that I really felt it, as he ripped it out I vomited blood and fell over.

"I guess I will have to take you all out" I saw him start walking over to Stan and Kyle, Kyle lifted his broom in defence and Stan raised his arms. I was starting to see these white spots in my vision and I felt my mind floating away from my body. ... Then I heard a voice.

"_I am thou"_

I opend my eyes and saw Kenny kick Stan in the head while useing his knife to block a broom swing from Kyle.

"_thou art I"_

I opend my eyes again and Kenny had just narraly missed Kyle's chest with a swing from his knife and then dogged Kyle while kicking Stan in the chest.

_"In you're time I need I have come"_

Kyle was kicked in to the same street lamp I had punched Kenny into and Stan was tossed in to the tree the little girl had been tied to.

_"Forge the contract and you're life may be saved"_

As the white dots started growing more numares I heard the ringing of the clock tower in the disstence and I saw a face dance acrost my eye lids before everything went white.

... ... ...

"Where am I?" ... "What's going on?" ... "Is anybody there?" I look around but there is nothing everything around me is white. if there are any walls or a ceiling I can not see them I can't even tell if there is a floor. Suddenly as I look forward there is a boy no older then 10 dressed to in all white if his skin were any more pale he to would blend in with the background.

"Welcom to the 13th hour" I stared at the boy and I knew I had seen him somewhere before But for the life of me I could not remember where. I look around the place and slowly the white starts to fade or at least most of it. In a matter of time I'm standing in what looks to be a large square room where the walls, ceiling, floor, and even the newly appering furniture were all cheekerd boord patternd.

"Well this room is quite ... normal. Everything is clean and organized and I must say I love the pattern ... Oh sorry my name is Aeon and this, as I said before, is the thirthen hour... or at least it's part of it, This is you're floor."

"What do you mean my floor? What is this place? Wasent I just stabbed? and ... what was that voice?"

"Oh so you heard it then? Good then again I don't think you could have gotten in here if you dident. Anyway I should probly answer you're questions lets see 'what do you mean my floor' well that one is pretty self explanitory but follow me." Aeon grabbed my hand and pulled me over to something that looked like an elevador and next to it was a pannal with alot of buttons on it.

"This is known as the bottom floor or floor lv,0. This is you're floor. Look at the pannal you see how almost all the other buttons are black but you'res is a solid green. That means that the one who owns this floor is on it and in. Now look at number 13 ... how it's blinking red. that means that while the one who own's this floor may be in it ... there not exsactly within them self. There minds are not stable so nither is the floor the longer you stay here the more unhindged you're mind becomes" I looked down at him.

"Oh well don't worry about that you're here and you are already stable so you're fine besides time dosent really move in here ... guess I should explane that as well. You see ime in here moves but only when somebody who owns a floor is not here and it moves much slower. in fact one day in the outside world is only and hour in here. But you see if somebody who's mind is unstable is left in here for 24 hours ... they loss all sense of them self and dissapear it's quite sad really. Anyway back to the floors."

"When the button to the floor is black it means that the floor is off limits to everybody ... well everybody but you."

I looked at him again non-verbaly asking for more information.

"Alright you see you're arcana, I will explane it later, is that of the wild card, the number zero, the fool. In and of it's self it is empty but filled with limitless possability etc etc anyway in the past thouse blessed with this arcana have certan abilitys you're being that you can travil the floors, along with anybody you with to bring with you, weather the owner is there or not or wether they wish to keep you out or not, I'm sure you have other talents as well but more on that later."

"Ok now what about the stabbed thing?" I asked him trying to take in all this information.

"Well that happend in the outside world is has little to no meaning inhere however the thing that stabbed you was a reflection or 'the other self' not to be confused with a persona 'the true self'" I saw littarly scratching my head in confusion. Aeon then gestured for me to sit down on a near by couch.

"Alright a reflection is a being known as 'the other self' it's a pretty much a copy of 'the original self' however unlike the real one the reflection is limitless it has no bonderes it can exseed in anything speed, strength, anything really and to make it worse the only thing that can defeate a reflection for good it the real deal. Only 'the true self' can stop a reflection so if you want to stop it you're going to need whoever is on floor 13"

I took many deep breaths and started thinking everything that had been said to me in the last few ... minuets, hours I had no idea. Then I heard it again that voice speeking to me and I rememberd.

"What's 'the contract'?" I asked

"Ahh yes I was hopeing you would bring that up. As I said a persona is 'the true self' well a contract is what allows you to summon a persona and I belive you'res will be very spesial indeed since it too would fall under the arcana of fool. So do you wish to sign the contract?"

I closed my eyes and ran all the information in my head one last time and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I want to sign the contract."

"Very well"

On the table infront of us a piece of paper and an old style quill came in to exsistence, the contract was pretty much just a long winded way of saying what the kid had already told me so I signed and it vanished and imedently I felt an odd tingle in the back of my neck.

"Good the first part of the contract has been made, now all you must do is call out the name of you're persona, you should know it." and I did know it. It has been burned in to my brain and I knew it was time.

"I need to save them" I said and Aeon seemned to know what I ment.

"Very well take this, this key card is a way to get in and out of here when you want to come back go to the clock tower and slip the card into the slot next to the door. Don't worry about lossing the card it's not possabe, I will explane later, and to leave just do the same thing over there." I saw him point to a door at the opposite end of the room from the elevator.

I gatherd my mind and breathed deep one more time.

"Then it's time" I said and I walked to the door. I looked back to Aeon and nodded, he smiled. I sliped the card into the slot next to the door and when it opened a blue light was all that could be seen. Once more good deep breath and I lept into the blue light.

...

Ya sorry was going to get the whole of the first three chapters in here but right as I was at the end before my laptop froze up so I am ending it here so I don't mess the rest up to. I will make sure the next chapter is as good as this story started as and again I am sorry my laptop f**ked up and you have to suffor with this speedy ending. I will make sure that everything gets properly explaned in the next chapter. Thank you.


	2. Names of power

Again wanted to say that I do not own Persona or southpark and that the original creator of this story has given me permission to write this. if you wish her to say it her self you can contact her, username Alice Marsh however I don't think she has actuly been on the sight for quite sometime ... oh well.

...

Chapter two: Names of power

Passing from basicly one dimention to another ... not really what I would call one of the funnest experinces in my life. My body tingled and it felt like I was falling form the empire state building, I think but I have never realy done that so I could not be sure but I had jumped off plenty of bridges before so I assume it would be like that.

The sensation of re-entering my body was not really plesent eaither all the pain I had felt before being transported had slamend back into me in one burst. I looked around as best I could and saw that nothing had changed Kyle was still over by the street lamp and Stan was laying under the tree. Kenny's reflection was laughing and twirling the blade between his fingers stareing down at the two he wasent paying me any attention so now would be my best shot.

However I could only push my self up to my knees before he saw me.

"Well look at this, guess you're harder to kill then I figured, eh I don't give a fuck. speeking of fucking I had a little something planed for that girl after I cut her up but if you still got some life left in you then you will have to do!" ... ... ... Wow this guy is going to haunt my nightmares.

I had no time to think as he ran at me as fast as he could so I just rolled sideways, feeling like I split my gut in two, and I rolled backwards and on to my feet almost stumbaling backwords.

"Well you're quite the little fox arnt you, when did you get so agile?" He asked spining his blade again. And I started to wounder this as well, When did I get this fast? half and hour ago there would be no way I could have done that but now my body was almost actiong on it's own.

"Well guess that just means I'm going to have to step up my game, now get over her so I can fuck every hole you got!" Really starting to gross me out now. I had a split second before his knife came in contact with my chest and I ducked and extended my right leg before turning my self with as much speed and force as I could. I had maneged to trip him then I sprang up and ran over as best I could to Kyle.

"Kyle are you alright?" I ask ... "Damn out cold, I can only assume Stan is as well" I turned and saw Kenny had gotten back up and starting to look in my direction, I had to get away from Stan and Kyle.

"You really know how to work a guy up don't you? I can't remember the last time I had this much fun! But still you're week human body won't do shit for dick against me without you're Hontō no jibun you don't have a chance!" I stared at him what did he say? I replayed the word in my head and was suprised when I actuly understood it. I could not help but smile.

"Well then if all I need is my Trueself ... then here it is!" I did not give him time to come up with any retort as I held my right hand to my neck the name of my true self that burned them self in to my brain came from my mouth. "Josei buranku!"

After everything I had seen today I can still say this was the strangest thing yet. A hand forced it's self out of my mouth then the rest of the arm came only about a half second after another arm came out. They reached around and forced an entire ... not exsactly human but huminoid shape form out of my mouth and in to the air before it landed on the ground.

Gasping for air I looked and saw something I never would have expected. My inner self had long flowing silver hair, high heeled boots up to it's knees, a dress that looked like it was made form the light of the moon it's self. My inner self ... was a woman.

"Oh fuck it's a persona. ... Oh fuck it's a persona!" The reflection of Kenny took a battle stance and glared at the woman who came out of my mouth. ... Lady Blank. She turned to me and smiled her eyes were completly white and when she spoke it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"I am you, and you are me" She smiled for a few more second before her face took on an angry expression and she turned to the reflection. "Now let's kill this mother fucker!" ... This chick was me? ... I am Awesome! I took a stance right behind her, raiseing my fist's and squearing my legs, just then I felt another sensation of pain burn in my gut, my persona must have felt it to since she shook and grabbed har stomick just as I did.

"Let's kill him and lets do it quickly." She said and like that she took of at a run and aimed a punch as his head. The reflection was fast even faster then it had been before, so I guess it's true that there limitless. Sill it seams they have to build up there power and can't just get it all at once.

"Well this fight's just getting more and more interesting." the reflection back fliped then shot forward with it's arm exrended. The flash of silver and blond was all I could see as the knife of Kenny's reflection cut in to Lady's side. I had to do something so as the reflection was turning to finish cutting up Lady I ran and tackled him to the ground however it did not take long for him to throw me off.

"I'm sick of this shit!" The reflection shouted as he picked up his knife and ran at me. I'm not sure if Lady actuly spoke or not but her voice reverbarated in my mind _'think Ice'_ I did not have alot of time so I just did as I was told and shouted the word ice in my head and as soon as I did a new word came to my mind. I'm was not sure if it would do anything but it had to beat just sitting here waiting for death.

"Bufu!" I felt the inside of the back of my neck burn as the word came out which would be in contrast to how the air infront of me reacted to it as it froze over in a jagged chunk which the reflection ran in to before back steeping. _'again, don't stop!'_ Lady's voice again spoke in my mine.

"Bufu! Bufu! Bufu!" every time I said the word, perfaps incantation would fit better, jagged blocks of ice swirld and poped in to exsistence where ever the reflection had been a second before.

"Ya know what, fuck it! I'm out of here screew all of ya!" and just like that the reflection of Kenny ran away his speed even more so the before.

"Damn, can't let him get away" I said but I knew I could not move and by the looks of my persona neither could she. The reflection had gotten away.

I looked over to both Stan and Kyle. They were both out cold, and I was not far off, as once again white spots started to dance before my eyes. I had not even relised I had been running on an adrenaliin rush this whole time until I felt another stab of pain in my stomic. I gripped my midsection and fell flat on my face shakeing with pain.

_'I can't stay much longer, but I can give you a bit of help before I go, Think heal' _again I did as she told me and the incantation etched it's self in to my mind.

"Dia" I manedged to whipser out and in the same second it was spoken a glow of light imited from my body and I felt the wound in my stomic sealing up at least slightly. When it was done there was still alot of pain but the bleeding had stoped and I was not longer shakeing. I looked over to my persona Lady Blank and she smiled.

"We did good" was all she said before her body started to turn into a white mist and float into my mouth. With her in my mouth there was a glow of blue light and another slight burning sensation but I knew everything would be fine. I had my ... what he called it? My Hontō no jibun ... my true self. Just as I was starting to drift off I saw the flashing of red and blue lights but I passed out before anything else could come in to my line of sight.

I drifted off peacefully ... until.

... ... ...

"Where am I?" I asked to nothing inpeticuler. The area around me ... it was not white but a deep blood red color. I looked around and saw I was in a hall way leading to a huge door. I walked to an when I tryed to open the door my hand went right throo it so I just steped past it and in to the next room. In the room I saw two beings one was on it's hands and knees shakeing and it seemend to be screeming but no sound was comeing out the other being looked alot like the one on the ground only it was standing up and laughing. There also seemend to be a strange dark mist comeing off of the standing figure.

As I walked closer I saw that both of the figures were Kenny the one on the floor had to be the real Kenny and as I looked over to the standing figure the only word that came to my mind was shadow. I'm not sure why but that's what came to mind, it's eye's, it's teeth, it's aura of dark mist Shadow seemend to be the only word that could describe it.

Shadow. I ran the word in my head and came up with something Kage. What was with these words? Did they have a power of there own? Again I found myself with many more questions at least I was pretty sure that Aeon kid would be able to answer a few of them.

I did not have time to think about anything more as Kenny liffted his head and shouted something but again no sound came out. The shadow froze and looked down at him half a second later it smiled and it's form began to shift. It's mouth moved but again no sound, just as it's body was coverd in darkness and the darkness around it exploded ... I woke up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" ... ... ... I breathed deeply and looked around. I was in Kyle's room and sunlight was pouring in from the window. It had just bee a dream? ...

"I knew that guy was going to haunt me"

Well that is the end to chapter two. I know there will be alot of spelling anf grammer mistakes however I really do not fell like runing this thing in to a spell cheek at ... 11:04 pm so there ya go.

PS: Anybody who can find out where I took the idea for Kenny's reflection's dialog from will get there user name put in to one of the chapters as a background kid with a slight push to the story line. Just a little fun thing.

PSS: sorry this chapter is not nearly as long as the first one I will try and make the next one longer and be more indepth. Also I might have Kyle and Stan visite the 13'th hour ... but im not sure yet.


	3. New school New kids New powers?

I do not own Persona or South Park. I want to give thanks to my friend Style Marshlovski [I hope I spelled that right, sorry if I miss-spelled it] for pushing me to keep writeing this story and to continue to give me support. I would also like to point out he is an amazing writer and that any who is takeing the time to read this to please go and read his storys they are all quite amazing, this is my personal opinion and I am sticking by it :) you can find his words ... well just go to my profile and go to my fav authers and he will be in there. I can not just reconment one of his storys to find since they are all good so I will just show you his whole channel :)

now then on with the show!

Chapter three: New school. New kids. New powers?

This had to be the worst start to a morning ever.

First thing after wakeing up my new father came running in to the room with a golf club and destoryed Kyle's computer, naturaly Kyle blamed me and since I could not tell him about the dreem without freeking him out or without him asking questions I just had to sit there and take it. Next I got to try and walk down the stairs with my gut practicly on fire, again Kyle was no help as he just speed walked past me on the stairs almost makeing me fall down them. After I got down there and got a bowl of cerial I got to be lectured by my new mom, who was not yelling at Kyle becuss he came up with some lie about him sneeking out to find me. At least she did not ground me and said I will just get a warning this time. Finaly it was my first day going to SPHS and it was right in the middle of the school year so I was pretty much fucked.

I had just gotten out the front door to head to the bus stop when I saw Stan glareing at me, Kyle by his side, Both of them looked extreamly pissed off and again I felt intimidated by Stan strong exterior however for a long time I had been a master of the poker face so I don't thing he just how scared I was.

"Look kid. you better not follow us again. We could have gotten him if we did not have to worry about keeping you alive" said Stan

"Ya awesome job ya did with that by the way, If ya did not knotice I got stabbed and it still feels like my stomick is on fire" I said

"Ya we can see that so thank you captin obviuse" Kyle said all the while keeping his glare locked in on me.

"You're welcome general sarcasum, now if you don't mind I have to get to the bus... I would think you would both be doing the same" I said walking around them.

"For you're information Stan is giveing me a ride" said Kyle as they walked behind me. "Now don't go changeing the subject. Stay out of our way or else we will make you stay out" at this point I actuly started pondering how far Kyle would go to keep me back but at the same time memories of Lady Blank came ot mind and I knew no matter what he tryed I would be fine.

"For you're information if it wasent for me" I turned around, causeing both of them to stop in there tracks, looking at both of them with my most serieus face. "You'd both be dead." I'm not sure if it was the strange power the seemed to echo in my voice or the way I even felt my eyes tighten but something made both of there body lock in place before I turned back around and headed for the bus.

On my way to the bus stop I saw the four kids in black again, smokeing behind a hardware store. I must have come to the bus stop early becuss the bus was no where in sight, I was hopeing that I would at least be able to wait in peace but there were some kids already waiting there. One of the kids was big and musculer and I mean really big he was almost as big as stan but I could tell he went from fat to buff and not straight muscle like Stan must have. The next kid was black and also looked like he was in pretty good shape, not really musculer, and seemend to be dressed just a littler better then the rest of the kids there.

Fianly there was a slightly familier face, at least I had seen him while driveing to my new home. He looked a bit like Kyle in body type only even more girly and ... what was the word I was looking for? lilith? pitit? scrawny?

"Gay in that get up, how many time's have we gone over this butters!? If you're going to hang around me you have to stop dressing like a fag." The big guy said looking over at the blond boy who must have been Butters. Butters blushed and looked away from the big guy and that's when he spotted me, almost as fast as Kyle could scoule his face lit up and he ran over to me.

"Hi are you the new kid we have been hearing about? Well we have not really heard much we don't even know you're name. ... what is you're name?" Butters asked talking at almost a mile a minuet before I could respond his phone started going off with the song S&M by Rihanna. Over by the bus stop I saw the black kid hold back a laugh and the big kid hold his head back and sigh, Butters blushed again and quickly took out his phone to answer it.

"Hi Kyle ... ya ... yup ... no ... I am just here with Eric, Token, and the new kid ... ... ... Well I don't think you should judge somebody so quickly but what ever makes you happy i guess. ... Ya ... Really? ... sure thing, right after school, will Stan be comeing to? ... alright see ya then, oh should I bring Eric? ...! ...! ...! Alright alright no Eric got it. ... See ya later then" Butters fliped his phone shut and smiled at me again. Fianaly the bus was in sight, I walked over to the bus stop with Butters following almost right behind me.

"Hay there, my name's Token. I know this might seem kinda sudden but next weekend I'm throwing a party at my place, I think you should come, it would be a good way to meet everybody" Said the black kid holding out his hand to me. I looked at him for about two whole second before reaching out and shakeing his hand. Before I even had time to tell him thank you the kid Butters came up to me and hugged me ... definetly the touchy feely type.

"You might already know but I'm Butters well my name is really Leopold but everybody just calls me Butters" After he let go I brushed my self off slightly and smiled back at him best I could.

"It's good to meet you Butters ... Why do People call you that anyway?" I could not keep myself from asking.

"It's my middle name" he said as the bus pulled up. I was aout to step on when I was pushed out of the way by the big kid who musy have been Eric. The other two walked behind him, both of them game me a 'sorry about that' look and walked on.

The bus was almost full but there was one empty seat near the back of the bus. To the side of the seat was a kid wearing almost all purple and next to him was another kid with blond hair who looked like he was stoned out of his mind. Infront of the seat were two girls one with long strait black hair and her nose in a book wearing glasses with thouse weired beed thing's hanging off the end of them and the other girl was ... a pair of huge brests stapled on to pearson. I was pretty sure her boobs could honestly be used as a flotation device.

Her hair was golden blond and almost as long as the others girls, if it was not currly it would probly be longer. and dignaly from the empty seat was another near familier face, it was the french or maybe british kid that was sitting next to Butters as I drove by and the kid sitting next to him ... Holy crap it's the devil was the first thing that came to mind and right on cue he stared at me as if looking in to my soul however all of this only lasted a second before I started walking to the seat, almost every pair of eyes on me other then the kid in all black who resmbeld Satan and the girl with her nose in the book.

I took the seat quickly and avoided eye contact at all costs. the bus ride it's self was uneventful, however I did notice the blond chick kept looking back at me. She did not even really try to hide it but she never said anything.

The school wasent really to much diffrent from the one I had gone to before other then the fact it might be a little smaller. Once inside the school I made my way to the principals office and was told that for the next week I would be put in to multiple class rooms with a student guide so that by the end of the week I could chose which classes I wanted to take.

...

All in all the school day was un eventful as well other then I learned the name of the two girls since the black haired girl, Wendy, had been my student buddy for the middle three hours of school, before and after words it had been Butters.

I was just getting my stuff from my locker when I spoted Kyle out of the corner of my eye. He was talking with Stan but I could not hear a word they were saying but none the less I kept half-looking at them and I wished I knew what they were saying. Suddenly it was like something clicked in my head and I found my self stareing at Kyle's lips.

"Find out what happend" I shook my head ans blinked a few times ... did I just read his lips? I asked my self. Since when could I do that? I decided I would find out later and started halk looking at them again.

Stan- "How are we going to find him? Besides were lucky to be alive as it is?"

Kyle- "I don't know and I don't buy that for a second. I don't know what happend but there is no way I'm going to belive somebody like him saved me"

Stan- "What do you have against him anyway? He never did anything to ya you know that right? Why not try to be freinds with him after all you two are liveing together now"

Kyle- "I don't care he's as bad as Ike, only he caught us doing something much worse then ... well you know. And then remeber what he said about Kenny?"

Stan- "Yes I do but you have to admit that he saw him ... well out of context or something how is he suposed to know what Kenny is really like ... espeshily when we don't even know any more?"

At that point I blinked and had to stop watching them before I started to look like a creeper so I walked out. I was about to head on to the bus when I heard something in the background. It was the clocktower and as it chimed I felt my pocket get warmer. I reched in to it and pulled out the key card.

Stareing at the card I made up my mind. Pulling out my cell phone I told my new mother that I was staying after school to do some extra work and that I would walk home after awile. I did not wait for a text back as I started sprinting in the direction I had heard the sound from, I felt more then saw everybody on the bus stare at me.

While I was running I passed a truck with peeling baby-blue paint and inside it were Stan and Kyle, also both stareing at me, Kyle narrowed his eyes as he watched and Stan just looked confused. I did not have time to worry about them ... or did I? I'm still not sure how the whole inside the clock tower time thing worked.

While sprinting I saw the French or possably British kid sitting in an ally way holding the hand of the kid who, in my opinion, resembeld Satan and not to far from that ally as I turned a corner I got a glimps of what I could swear was Ike and just a small mass of black clothing but I was not slowing down for anything so I could have been wrong. Finaly I reached the clock tower and just as the kid in white said there was a door, however I had to walk around to the back to find it.

I reached in to my pocket and pulled out the key card, it had an odd warmth about it however I decided not to worry about it since it did not scold my hand or hurt me in any way. As if senceing the cards presents a slit appered to the right of the door. Hopeing I was working this right I pushed the key card in as far as it would go and then after a slight dinging sound i pulled it back out and waited for the door to open.

At the same time I knoteced that as I pulled the card out it looked diffrent, apon further inspection I saw that now it help a picture of me on one side and on the other a small list of facts about me like my name, age, hight, whait, blood type, and stuff. as I slowly tilted the card the picture of me became the picture of a man wearing what looked like an all white butler outfit and a sun behind him.

When I took my eyes off my card I noteced the door was open so I took a deep breath and mentaly prepared myself for the worst before stepping inside.

...

Just as before when I first entered the new area everything was white however sooner then last time everything took form as it had before. Everything from the walls to the furniture had a checkerd board pattern. However there was no boy in white to talk to, could he come an go as he plesed? Well thinking about it, it was a bit stupid to think he was simply confined to this one area maybe he could travil the floors as he had called it or maybe even leave this clock tower all together.

Trying to push the slight let down of not haveing the semingly omnicient kid here to guide me I tryed to remember everythinghe had told me before. I could travil the floors at will and I can summon a Persona I think he called it or a 'true self' a Hontō no jibun as the reflection had called it. Speeking of which If anything on the others floors would be like that reflection then I would need her.

I looked around the room and found a closet door to the right. Inside where a variety of diffrent clothes that all seemed to be to my likeing however the clothing I was already in seemend to be find and comphertable to I just stuck with it however I did grab a pair of white and black half-finger gloves and straped them on along with some new shoes.

"Note to self, next time bring a weapon" I whisperd to my self and again as if the room read my mind I heard a click and looked down the closet to see a new door. As I took the short walk over to the closet door and then placed my hands on the knob I felt I already knew what would be beyond it.

Opening the door I saw about what I had expected. lineing the back wall were bows off all diffrent sorts and lineing the two side walls were arrows and quivers or diffrent kinds along with straps to keep everything in place. However as I walked over to the bows I knoteced that all but on of them had a red sign over them saying 'locked' and underneth the bows seemned to be placks but they were all just diffrent one word plaques that said things like, Lovers, Justice, and Death. Nothing was really makeing an sence but I figured I should just go with it and think about it later as I grabbed the bow above the plaque that read Fool.

Back in the main room I was about to make my way to the elivador door the kid in white had showed me before when I saw a little sheet of paper on a desk.

It read, "Hello and welcom to the 13th hour. Sorry I could not this in the flesh but my master has called apon me so I will not be back for some time or perhaps no time at all either way I leave this note. If you have came back to this place it is more then likely that you will be going to floor 13 to save you're freind, or whatever he is to you, so I felt I should warn you of the dangers of the floor. Seeing as the owner of the floor is there and of unstable mind that means the area it's self will be unstable and just as I'm sure you have found out by now you're mind controles what gose on with you're floor the same works on his. I do not know exsactly what will be on his floor but I expect you will find many of his inner feelings some may be frendly however it is more then likely that you will run in to a fear. A fear is ... well that's just it, it's a fear it's one of his fears given physical form and they are very dangurise that is why I recomend trying to find some way of protectiong you're self. Also watch out for memorys and emotions while they will most likely leave you alone do be carefull you're pretty much walking around in his heart, mind, and soul so try not to destory anything unless it attacks you first. like a fear. Fianly I am sure of one being that will be inside of that floor, it is known most commonly as a shadow. A shadow is the collective inner feelings of a human normaly shown in the worst possable light. In truth a shadow is another form of the true self but it has also just been called 'the humans emotions and feeling gone haywire' eaither way it is extreamly deadly now don't just kill it if you can try to find someway to get you're freind to acsept the shadow as a part of him self I belive, from what I have been told by my master' that doing so will allow the human to be extracted from the floor while keeping there mind in tact. Now I am running out of room on this thing so all I can say is good luck. You will need it."

... ... ... And here I had been thinking it could not get any more confusing. Non the less I headed over to the elivader type looking door and slid the pannal to the right of it open. Just as before all but two buttons were a solid black. My botton as a solid green ... and Kenny's it looked as if the blinking of the red botton had gotten faster I tryed to quickly do the math in my head and add in the time paradox and I came up that Kenny still had about 15 more day's until he was completly gone still I figured the less time he spent in there the better.

After cheeking I had everything I would need I clicked the blinking red 13 and almost instently the doors opend but insted of the solid blue light I had gotten used to a black and red portal looking miasma was behind the door. I had to force myself to move as I walked forward and shut my eyes I knew I had gotten past the door when the temeture dropped significently.

I found my self in a hallway that lead two ways, left and right, the hallway it's self was ... odd. The color of all the walls varryed from black, red, orenge, and yellow that looked like it had just been thrown on the walls randomly. Along the length of the wall were an almost endless supply of posters and pictures of brests and posing chicks however after looking closer at some and even farther down both sides I saw there were quite a few posters of men as well.

"Yup just get it, grab Kenny, and get out" I said to my self knowing there was no way I would be lucky enoufe for it to be that easy.

"_Come on just admit it already_" Called out a smooth voice from apparently nowhere however no matter how ... atractive the voice there was an almost unknotisable kind of darkness even in the voice it's self.

"_Shut up! you're wrong!_" This new voice sounded kind of like the first one only without the underlined evil intent. It sounded like the new voice had once been like what chocolet is to the pallet. However something had happend to it to make it sound more forced and strained.

"_Ignor it as long as you want but you know you can't escape from the truth_" The first voice said there was no clear way of knowing which way the voices were comeing from but it did not really matter since they had stopped anyway.

I looked both ways and saw nothing but hallway on both. I hesitated but finaly reached in to my pocket and puled out a penny.

"Head's I go right ..." I flicked the penny up and as it came down I caught it and placed it on the back of my left hand. "And tails I go left" I said as I put the penny back and started talking to the left. The hallway was not as long as I first figured it would be but it still took, what I assumned, three minuets just to reach the first door. Placeing my hand on the knob I felt a chill run down my spine and going against my better judgment I opend the door.

Behind the door was a room about as large as the mainroom of floor zero but what caught my eyes were the strange beings that were standing in the middle of the room and looking at the door I just came in from. They looked humaniod but there bodys gave off a dark mist and I knew at first sight.

"Kyōfu" As soon as I spoke they chardged. When looking closer I saw one was a young adault and the other were grown adults. when I jumped out of the way of there assult I caught the stong smell of alcohal comeing off of all of them.

"So this is what he fears hu? Drunk people? ... Wait a second?" I took as close of looks as I could to the strange beings who were attacking me. The same hair color ... The same cheek bones ... The same eye color ... These drunk people. "It's his family."

There assult was near reletnless luckly they did not seem to be to smart and could not corradante with each other ... but I had somebody who I could work perfectly with.

"God I hope this works! ... _Perusona!"_ I was expecting the same woman from last night wither her long flowing silver hair and her dress of moonlight. Insted as the mist escaped my mouth it started to take form but almost instently I could tell that it was not the same.

"I see you have summond me my lord, How may I be of service?" The figure was a guy!? why and how did it change? I was about to ask it so many questions when I just baraly dodged a bear bottle throw at my head. "Should I assume they are why I am here? Very well consider it done." Then man with the short and spikey blond hair coverd in a yellow and white tux with white formal shoes and light yellow slacks, the man was like a walking sun, pulled from his belt a rapier and in a flash without even being told anything he had slaugterd all three of them. As his blade cut in to them they dissapeard in to dark miasma which fadded as well so Now I had a few questions.

"Alright last time I called on my inner power it was a woman. Why are you a man now? And why do you have a weapon on she dosent? What is going on?" I rabbled out. I took a second to catch my breath, I had no idea just how tierd I really was. ... "Who are you?"

"Well to answer you're questions in order. I take the form of man becuss the sun is in the sky thus I take the solor form of a man you said last time you summond forth you're power it was night so we took the luner form of the woman. Why do I have a weapon and she dose not well I figured it would b simple, It's not proper for a lady to have a weapon, Not that she can't fight oh no there is not a single fighting style in this world or the next that she dose not know. As for what is going on I belive you were comeing here to rescure you're freind but If I were you, Which I am, I would leave and recuperate you are still injured from the last time you had gotten in a fight, you spent to long dealing with the Fears and then insted of just killing them you're self with you're weapon you call on me, It is the natural reaction of couse, but you must relise I can only stay out as long as you have the will power to keep me out and not only that but just bringing me forth in the first place takes quite a bit of power in and of it's self." I just stared at him dumbfounded. Dose it count as a lecture if you're getting it from you're self?

"Now as for you last question well I am you however I belive you are asking for my name. I am the soldure of sunlight, the gaurdien of the summer time, and the bringer of light. I am known as Hanshu buranku or Lord Blank. I can bend the elements of fire and lightning." More then anything I took in the last two words if they were anything like what Lady Blank could use then there should be another way of saying them and just as I figured as I ran it throue my mind there incantations ethched themselfs in. Agi ... Zio.

I took a deep breath and had to reach and hold my gut when I pulled my hand back I saw there was blood so my wound had opend up.

"Sadly Healing is not something I am very good at so the most I can do is this." Lord Blank walked over to me and in a single motion swooped me in to his arms. "Now then I may not be able to heal ... but I can do this." As he finised speeking I heard a ruffaling kind of noise and looked behind him. Sprouting from his back were wings as white as the clouds. Withen seconds we were floating back the way I had came no fears came to us and soon we were back at the door. I was about to just slide my self off when Lord Blank simply just kept walking right on forward.

The change back o normal tepeture felt nice. I closed my eyes and kind of rubbed my face in to the Lord's cheast. I felt him stiffen up slightly and at first I figured it was from the contact but then.

"What the fuck!" I turned around and saw, to my absoute suprise, Stan and Kyle. How did they get it! I looked around and saw they must have been here for awile since there were some drinks set on the table and it looked like they just sat up from the couch. On the chair oposite the couch sat Aeon. He just looked back at me and smiled.

"Welcom back"

...

Alright I have to end here I am about to pass out. Again no spell check I will run it all in one at some point but not right now. Enjoy :)


End file.
